<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Angels Fall From Heaven by InkyIsAwkward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258380">Even Angels Fall From Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyIsAwkward/pseuds/InkyIsAwkward'>InkyIsAwkward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cops and Criminals AU Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel OC - Freeform, Cops and Criminals AU, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Implied Murder, Kidnapping, Like seriously he sucks, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Nightmare is not a good person here, Not the good kind of love either, Obsession, Original Character(s), Original Character/Nightmare, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyIsAwkward/pseuds/InkyIsAwkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie's life was completely turned on it's head as soon as she was chosen by Nightmare. She didn't know what to do, or how to avoid anything that was happening.</p>
<p>A one shot I made on June 24th 2020, set in a Cops and Criminals AU me and some friends made up. Constructive Criticism is completely welcome just, please don't be mean.<br/>Please read all the tags before you read this okay? I don't want anyone to be triggered by this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cops and Criminals AU Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Angels Fall From Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. Please once again be mindful of the tags. I hope you enjoy the little oneshot. I'm sorry it's so short, I've started to make longer ones now but, this one is older.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lottie felt trapped, alone, and scared. She didn’t know what to do, and that terrified her. She wanted to go home, even if her mother was overbearing at times and her sister had her issues, it had to be better than here. Sure Nightmare wasn’t so bad at times, but his buddies were awful, and she hated being locked up in his basement all the time. She wasn’t even sure if she just liked Nightmare because he was the least evil or if that was just the Stockholm syndrome kicking in. All she knew was that she was never getting out of there.<br/>
Nightmare didn’t torture Lottie the way she expected. No, he was more fond of probing her for personal information, like her home life, how she felt about her family, how she grew up with no friends, sheltered in her home after her friends went missing. Then he’d twist everything, making her feel worse about it all, making her go from sad and alone to bitter and angry. He seemed to like it when she got angry, or when she’d confess about having dark thoughts. Lottie was starting to suspect that it was his plan to turn her into a dark tortured soul like himself.<br/>
She did her best to fight it, but it was hard when she couldn’t go anywhere, when she had to sit there and listen to Nightmare calmly fill her head with dark, messed up fantasies with a smirk on his face. Even the strongest of souls break after a while, and Lottie was no exception. She could feel herself giving into the darkness, being twisted into the mindset of a killer, and that terrified her. She didn’t want to give up but, what could she do, when she was trapped here like this?<br/>
There was no hope for her, there never was. Maybe this was her destiny all along. To succumb to the darkness and wreak havoc on the world. Maybe she was never meant to be an angel, maybe she was meant to slip and fall from grace, becoming the demon she always kept locked away deep inside herself. Of course, how could she be so blind? This was her calling. Nightmare wasn’t her captor, he was her savior. He was helping her find her purpose.<br/>
Soon she stopped fighting against him, nodding along to everything he said with a smile at the thought of it all. Nightmare seemed to enjoy that immensely, and finally, she was let out of the basement, having been upgraded to the house, where she was trained to fight alongside her hero and fulfill her purpose as a bringer of death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>